defendersquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Story
Defender's Quest, as every other good RPG, has an elaborate story. The story is split in seven Acts, where you get to learn what is happening to our heroine Azra, her crew and the Ash Kingdom through several Cutscenes inside the game. The movies in those cutscenes can be seen again from the Movies button on the Overworld view. Plot summary Azra, the main character of the game, is the Royal Librarian in the Ash Kingdom. The kingdom is being devastated by a plague -- there is not even time to burn the bodies of the infected anymore, so they are just taken outside the city and thrown in The Pit, a deep place outside of reach. She gets infected by the Plague and, while almost dying, gets thrown to the Pit as well. In the Pit, she finds herself in the Half-Way World, the brink between life and death, where all things can be seen in their spiritual form. She is then attacked by a Revenant, a Plague victim that did not survive it and was raised from the death. The revenant tries to bring her to Eztli-Tenoch, an obscure deity. Azra then finds out she has the power of bringing anyone into the Half-Way World. She finds Slak, a berserker who was passing by, and brings him to the Half-Way World, where he could save her regardless of the Revenants being invincible in the physical world. After surviving she becomes immune to the Plague, and she also finds out she can go to the Half-Way World again everytime she's in danger. Slak joins her, seeing her as a hope to stay alive and kill the revenants. Slak runs off in search of shoes, and finds a caravan Plague victims are using to bring tribute to Warlord Ozimal Kaz. Azra then brings Slak into the Half-Way World again, as those afflicted with the Plague turn into Revenant. When they defeat the Revenant, Slak tells about how the war with the Quaid Empire is over, and that troops are being sent to stop the Revenants from entering the Ash Kingdom. Slak then proceeds to loot the caravan. Ozimal finds the two, and throws them into his arena, where they meet Ketta, a Geka Ranger. When Ozimal discovers Azra's ability to kill Revenant, he sends for the Man in Red. Azra is in a cell, and Bakal talks to her through the barred window. Bakal blows a hole through the prison, releasing all the prisoners, who make a camp across the river. Azra, Slak, and Ketta go across the river to a nearby village, which is shorly attacked by Ozimal, in an attempt to capture Azra again. Azra escapes Ozimal, but the village is destroyed, and it's inhabitants are turned into ranged Revanent. After making another stop in another town, the trio get to the Chapter House of the 7th Branch of Seleni, where Bakal joins the party. When Ozimal refuses the Man in Red's order to attack the Monastery, the Man in Red turns Ozimal into a Revanent, who is the game's first boss. When the Revanent lie dead, the Man in Red( who is now revealed as Zelemir) speaks through one of the corpses to Azra and Bakal, telling them that he is saving the world, and that if she comes with him, thousands, or even millions of lives will be saved. Back in the Monastery, Bakal tells Azra how she defeats the Revanent, that they are vessels driven by Zelemir, and just as how her will cannot be cut with a blade, Revanent cannot be killed by normal means. But Azra is able to bring herself and her companions into the world of spirit, where the essence can be destroyed. The party travel to a nearby hospital, where Bakal says one of the patients can be a powerful ally. Indeed, the only Quaid with royal blood is there, with dominion over ice and snow, Princess Wrenna.? She joins the party in hopes of destroying Zelemir, as he destroyed her empire. The group journeys into the Desert Stronghold, as there lies the knowledge Zelemir used to start the plague, and possibly a way to stop him. A lone knight is fending off hordes of Revenant, and after Azra( along with her companions) save him, he introduces himself as Markos, and swears undying fealty to Azra. As the party makes it's way to the Royal Records Room, they are stopped by a large dragon named Niru, who agrees to escort them to the Royal Records Room, if they can defend her nest of offspring, and get food for them, as they have not eaten in months. In the Royal Records Room, Wrenna deciphers most of the prophecy, that when the blood of the three seal-makers is spilled in the pit, He ( Eztli-Tenoch ) shall be unleashed upon the world. -- summary needs to be continued --